The Valley to a Pirate's Life
by hulkvengers
Summary: Captain Valencia 'Valley' Sparrow is many things: a teenager, a pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow's adoptive sister, etc. Her fiery Spanish attitude and charming personality help her get along nicely with her infamous older brother. The adventures that they embark on will define who they really are, and people will begin to see through the deceitfulness of the Sparrows. Set in PotC 1
1. Note

**Hi all! Hello again to my readers and welcome new comers!**

 **So my sister,** ** _Revenger Tigger,_** **recently said in her in her story** ** _Valley of the Dead_** **, that she was no longer writing it and she has given it to me. I am just letting you all know, whether you are my followers or followers from my sisters' account, I am going to upload what she has already written so people can read it or re-read it, from the beginning.**

 **If you do not want to re-read it, do as you please, I am not your mother.**

 **Please don't turn away from it because you don't want the writing style to change or something like that. We keep telling each other that we think we have very similar writing styles.**

 **Also, PLEASE NOTE THIS. I am not taking it as my own and changing it to how I think it should've gone. Whats written is written. She has many pages of notes shes given me and is even helping me write the characters how she first imagined them. There will only be minor changes, like editing and spell checks. I am basically going to beta the first story and upload from my account just so the series is in the same place and it's easier to find for everyone.**

 **I am also going to upload the first story's chapter a few per week because one; I don't want to overload any of your inboxes. And two; I am writing the rest of** _ **Valley of the Dead**_ **at the same time and don't want to overload myself.**

 **Thanks for understanding everyone, I am sorry if this isn't the way you wanted things to go, but at least the story is still being written, right?**

 **Okay, I will upload the first chapter some time today or tomorrow, so keep an eye out.**

 **Thanks Guys, love you all.**

 **-hulkvengers**


	2. Port Royal

**HI EVERYONE! Here is the first chapter of _The Valley to a Pirate's Life._ Please read and enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PotC**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Port Royal**

I was asleep. I was just beginning to wake when I rolled over and fell onto the ground _. Oh right, we're still on that damn boat that Jack stole from Anamaria. Ugh_. I opened my eyes and realised that I was laying in water. _Oh crap._ I knew that this stupid boat would have to sink sometime soon, but did it really have to be now? Why now? I looked around for that stupid big brother of mine, and sighed when I saw land in the distance. Then I looked up. I found Jack standing on the mast, looking out at the piece of land that I'd just spotted.

"Jack, are we gonna make it to land on this thing or are we gonna have to swim?" I asked him once I climbed up the mast to stand next to him.

"We'll make it, luv. Don't worry, ye won't have to swim," he said in a teasing tone. I would've fought back but I couldn't be bothered to, so we just stood there in silence as we sailed to the port. While we were standing on the mast, we both noticed a rock with three skeletons hanging from it, along with a sign, reading 'pirates ye be warned'. Ha! These stupid royal maniacs did NOT know how to speak proper pirate.

Jack took off his hat and placed it over his heart to pay his respects for the lost lives, and I did the same. We both saluted the creepy skeletons and looked back to the port. Then we looked down.

"You're gonna have to swim, Valley, or it'll sink before we make port," Jack declared, turning to face me.

I glared at him angrily. "Why do I have to be to one that swims? You're heavier than me!" I exclaimed. Before he could reply, I knocked him off the mast and into the water. When he came back to the surface, I was laughing so hard that I almost fell off the mast myself.

"Valencia! Fine, I'm sorry!" Jack yelled from the water.

"Whatever, Jackie! You're gonna have to swim to the port now!" I shouted back. He sent a death glare up towards me, and I placed my hands on my hips. "Pirate."

He sighed and started swimming to the port. When I got there, I stepped off the mast like I was walking and continued to walk until I fell down flat on my face. _Gosh! I'm such a klutz!_ I trip over absolutely everything, including my own feet.

I got up and turned to see Jack pulling himself up onto the dock. He stood, dripping with water, and looked at me knowingly. "Still falling tripping over your feet after all these years?" He smirked. I hit his shoulder, and we started making our way up the dock. We nearly made it to the end but we were rudely interrupted by the harbour master and his apprentice.

"Hey! Hold up there, you two! It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock. And I shall need both of your names."

Me and Jack both turned to look at Anamaria's half-sunken boat, frowning and wondering how dumb the harbour master was to call this disgrace 'tied up'.

We both turned to look back at the harbour master. "What d'ye say to three shillings... and we forget the name?" Jack placed three shillings on the ratty book he was holding and his apprentice raised his eyebrows _. Poor kid, that's probably all the money his family gets_.

The harbour master accepted. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. and Miss Smith."

With that, me and Jack turned on our heels and set off towards the town. Jack spotted the harbour master's money pouch and snuck it into his pocket. Then we were on our way to find where they kept their fleet.

We were walking for a while, and I thought we were going in circles, but Jack insisted he knew where he was going. Eventually I made him stop walking because I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack, just face it. We're lost! Stop saying that ye know where the hell we are. Because ye bloody don't, okay?" I growled.

"Fine, Valley. What do you propose we do then?" He eyed me sceptically. I just smiled back at him.

"We climb up this hill, sneak 'round to the fort and see if we can sit the ships. What say you to that grand plan?" My grin got bigger when he nodded.

"Aye. Guess you've always been the better one with directions, eh?" He started climbing up the hill and I followed beside him.

When we got to the top of the hill, we found the fort, snuck around and found the ships. We made our way down to the docks, where two redcoats stood guard.

Jack waltzed up to them with me one step after. The redcoats stood in front of us in a second and held the weapons up to block our path.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," the scrawny redcoat told us.

"I'm terribly sorry, we didn't know. If we see one, we shall inform you immediately," I assured them and attempted to walk past them, but they held their ground.

"Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh?" Jack piped up. "How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians," the scrawny one replied.

I decided to take part in the conversation again. "It's a fine goal, to be sure. But it seems to me that a..." I tried to get past them again, "a ship like that," I pointed to the bigger ship over to the left in the distance, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough. But there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed," the scrawny one informed us.

"I've heard of one. Supposed to be very fast - nigh uncatchable... The Black Pearl." How did I know that Jack would mention the Pearl? He was completely obsessed with it. I guess it is a beautiful ship, but he constantly blabbers on about it, and it gets annoying after a week or two, but after a year I sometimes just want to chop his hand off to shut him up.

The fat one then decided to speak. "Well... there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor."

The scrawny one disagreed. "The Black Pearl is a real ship."

The fat one shook his head. "No, no it's not."

"Yes, it is, I've seen it."

"You've seen it?" _Ugh. How long was this conversation going to last?_

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have." _Oh my gosh, someone shoot them!_

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?" I looked at Jack and saw him looking at the two, bored, just like I was.

"No," Skinny said, nodding his head and confusing the hell out of me.

"No," Fatty repeated. _Finally! The torture is over!_

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." _Ugh. Spoke too soon._

Jack tapped my shoulder and pointed to the ship. We walked off, leaving the two redcoats to have their boring, nonsense conversation.

Jack walked straight up to the helm, and I walked to a crate and sat down. Then the two redcoats found out that we had disappeared and spotted us on the ship.

"Hey! You! Get away from there!" Skinny yelled.

"You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate," Fatty added.

"I'm sorry, it's such a pretty boat," Jack said.

"Ship," I corrected quickly so the redcoats didn't kill us for insulting their best ship.

"What's your name?" Fatty pointed to Jack.

"Smith. Or Smithy, if you like. And she's Miss Smith." Jack pointed to me. There seemed to be a lot of pointing going on at the moment.

"What's you purpose in Port Royal, Mr. and Miss Smith?"

"Yeah, and no lies." Knowing Jack, he wouldn't lie about this, just to confuddle them.

"Well, then. I confess. It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weaselly black guts out."

"Same for me!" I yelled, grinning at the confusion on the redcoats' faces.

"I said no lies!"

"I think they're telling the truth." Well, I sure did see that one coming. These two fight like teenage girls.

"Are you two teenage girls? Coz ye fight and bicker like ye are," I told them. Jack laughed.

Skinny glared at me before turning back to Fatty. "If they were telling the truth, they wouldn't have told us."

"Unless, of course, we knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if we told it to you." Jack always had a way with words and was great at tricking people. But it didn't work on me; I grew up with him around and knew all of his tricks. Everything he said just made sense to me.

The two redcoats looked confuddled again, so Jack distracted them, starting a conversation about our adventures with the Pelegostos Cannibal tribe. They were talking for ages, and I decided to watch the people up at the fort.

There was this man, the commodore I would think, due to his fancy attire, and a young woman. They were talking on the wall of the fort. She looked like she couldn't breathe in that bloody corset and was fanning herself. I wear a corset, too, but mine isn't so tight that I can't breathe. It's just right, so I have no problems when me and my brother run into a fight.

I saw the commodore turn his back to the woman, and two seconds later she fell over the wall. I gasped and stood up.

"And then they made me their chief," Jack said, telling the story. The three men turned their heads curiously to the source of the splash in the water.

"The woman fell front the fort!" I yelled, just as the commodore noticed her absence.

"Elizabeth!" he yelled, taking his jacket off at the same time as Jack. I took my brother's waistcoat and put it on the deck before taking the effects that were passed to me. I put those on a crate, then turned back to watch as Jack dived in.

I got my knife out of my boot for Jack to cut her corset open when he got her up here. Suddenly, the wind changed directions completely. Something strange had just happened. I didn't put too much thought into it because Jack came back up to the surface with the woman, Elizabeth, and I helped the two redcoats pull her onto the deck.

I handed Jack my knife, and he nodded his thanks as he cut the strings on the tight corset. Elizabeth coughed up water and spluttered everywhere. I noticed a familiar medallion hanging from her neck. I took my knife back and pointed it out to Jack.

He picked it up. "Where did you get that?" he asked her, but she didn't answer, because a sword was being pointed at Jack's throat.

We all looked up to see a man that I recognised as the commodore from the fort wall.

"On your feet," he growled at Jack as another sword was pointed at me. We slowly stood with our hands in the air.

A man in a hilarious wig was covering Elizabeth with his coat. "Elizabeth, are you alright?" I'm guessing he was her father.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied, looking at me and Jack.

Wig man then saw Skinny holding Elizabeth's corset. Skinny dropped it and pointed to Jack. "Shoot him!"

"Father! Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

The commodore looked at her before nodding. _Well, he clearly fancies her._ Then he turned to Jack, holding out his hand.

"I believe thanks are in order." _Don't do it, Jack!_ He hesitantly shook the commodore's hand. _Too late._ The commodore pulled back the sleeve of Jack's dirty tunic, revealing the pirate brand on his arm.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?" I scowled at the commodore. He then turned to look at me. He pulled back my right sleeve of my much cleaner tunic, revealing my own pirate brand. He looked up at my face, frowning.

"Hang them!" Elizabeth's father yelled. I turned to look at Jack, who looked as impassive as ever.

"Keep your guns on them, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." He turned back to Jack and pulled his sleeve up further, showing his tattoo of a sparrow flying over the sun and the sea.

"Well, well. Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" the commodore stated rudely.

" _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir." Typical Jack. He was always so defensive of his title.

"Well, I don't see your ship, Captain," Commodore Rudeypants sneered.

"We're in the market, as it were." I said, smirking.

"They said they'd come to commandeer one," Skinny said, piping up again. I almost forgot that he and Fatty were still there.

"Told you they were telling the truth. These are his, sir." Fatty picked up Jack's effects and handed them to the commodore, who started inspecting them.

First, he picked up Jack's pistol. "No additional shot nor powder." Then his compass. "A compass that doesn't point North." He then unsheathed Jack's sword, smirking. "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are, without doubt, the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me," Jack grinned. I admired my older brother for many things, one of them being his - sometimes - positive attitude towards bad situations.

Commodore Rudeypants dragged Jack over to Gillette to put him in his irons. Then he walked back to me. he pulled my sleeve up more, displaying my tattoo of a sparrow flying over a valley just before sunset.

" _Captain_ Valencia Sparrow, if I'm not mistaken?" he questioned me, saying 'Captain' mockingly.

"Aye," I grinned. He grabbed my wrists and dragged me over to Gillette to have my own irons put on.

Then Elizabeth decided to pipe up again. "Commodore, I really must protest." I was really starting to like her; she kept standing up for us and she didn't seem to mind that we were pirates. "Pirates or not, these two saved my life."

Commodore Rudeypants turned to face her. "One good deed is not enough to redeem a man a lifetime of wickedness."

"You better watch what you say, Mr., because I don't like being called a man," I growled at the commodore, who ignored me.

My darling brother also ignored me. "Though it seems enough to condemn 'im."

"Indeed," Commodore Rudeypants agreed distastefully as Gillette moved away from Jack to put my irons on. I knew that Jack was planning something. That's why he seemed so chipper and patient.

When Gillette was finished with my irons, Jack moved quickly. "Finally." He threw his chains around Elizabeth's neck, and I ran to stand next to him.

Elizabeth's dad gasped. "No, don't shoot!" Jack grinned.

"I knew you'd warm up to me," he said to Elizabeth, who tried to pull away. Of course, though, she was no match for Jack. "Commodore Norrington, my effects please. And my hat." How did Jack know his name? Skinny and Fatty must've told him.

'Norrington' hesitated. "Commodore!" Jack yelled, growing impatient. Norrington picked up Jack's effects.

"Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth, isn't it?" Jack asked.

"It's Miss Swann," Elizabeth spat.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind." She didn't move. "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day." She reluctantly took his belongings. Jack grabbed his pistol and spun her around, pointing the barrel to her temple, just to make the situation seem even worse than it was.

"Now if you'd be very kind," Jack said, and Elizabeth set to work on giving his belongings back. First, she took his hat and placed it on his head. Then she took his scabbard and reached around his back. I wasn't looking at Jack's face, but judging by the look on Norrington's face, my brother was smirking at him.

"Easy on the goods, darling."

Elizabeth strapped up his scabbard and glared at him. "You're despicable," she spat.

"Sticks and stones, luv. We saved your life, you saved ours. We're square." He spun her back around to face Norrington and the others. "Gentlemen, m'lady. You will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captains Jack and Valley Sparrow!"

He pushed Elizabeth into Norrington and her dad, and he turned to me and pointed to the post. I wrapped my arms around his waist as he caught a rope and stomped on a metal thingy, and we went soaring into the air. The he let go of the rope and grabbed another one, which sent us flying around another post. The redcoats down below began to shoot at us, and we kept swinging until we both landed on our feet on a wooden beam.

Jack flicked the chains on his irons over another rope, making it a zip-line, and slid down it. I followed close behind. We then proceeded to run around the town and hide behind a statue outside the smithy.

When the guards marched past, me and Jack slid into the smithy's workshop.


	3. Blacksmith

**And because I said I'd upload within a day or two and didn't, here is my apology...**

 **Enjoy chapter 2 :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Blacksmith**

We walked into the smithy and Jack found a tool and started banging away at his shackles straight away. Mine were too big for me, so I was able to slip my hands out of them. When I got them off of my wrists, I decided to watch my entertaining for a bit, but then got bored and went on a search for a new sword to trade my old one with.

I was looking around for about five minutes when I heard Jack yell. I turned to see him staring at an old man that was asleep. _I'm guessing he's the smithy._ I shook my head at my oddball family member and went back to my search.

I eventually found one - it had a gold handle and the blade had Latin writing on it. Me being part Spanish and having learnt both Spanish and Latin, I could read it. It said, 'Only the good die young'. I took my old sword out of my scabbard and sheathed the new one.

Just then, I heard the donkey make a loud, disturbed noise. _What is Jack up to now?_ I walked over to him as he put his shackles into the cog of the machine that the donkey was pulling. There was a high-pitched bang, and the chain broke in half.

"How are you going to get them off your wrists properly, Jack?" I yelled over the noise of the machine. "And what did you do to this poor donkey?" Jack looked scared. I laughed. He knew how much I loved animals.

"I may have... spurred it..." he said, looking down. I scowled at him and stopped the poor animal from pulling the machine. I patted its head softly and it calmed down slightly.

Just then, someone opened the door. I scrambled off and hid next to Jack's hiding place. The man started looking around. He was young - the smithy's apprentice, I'm guessing. He was about my age and had long brown hair that was tied up with a rag. I immediately took a liking to him.

"Right where I left you," he said humourlessly, looking at the sleeping old man. His brown eyes moved over to the tool that Jack used in his attempt to cut through the chains. I froze. "Not where I left you." He then noticed Jack's hat. I did a face palm as he went to pick it up.

Before his hand touched Jack's precious hat, the stupid pirate stepped out and hit the man's hand with the flat part of his sword. The young man looked alarmed and stepped back. "You're the one they're hunting. The pirate," he realised, spitting 'pirate' like it was a dirty word.

I stepped out of the shadows with my hands on my hips. "Hey, they're hunting me, too!" In case you didn't already notice, I don't like being ignored.

My brother was the best at ignoring me. _Grr._ "You seem somewhat familiar, have I ever threatened you before?" Aside from the fact that Jack had just ignored me, he was right. The pirate-disliking smithy did look oddly familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." Again, he said 'pirates' like it was a bad word, but didn't emphasise it as much as last time. Thank goodness.

"Ah, well, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So, if you'll just excuse us..." Jack turned towards me and we both went to walk to the back door, when we heard Mr. I-dislike-pirates pull a sword off one of the racks. We turned around to come face to face with the tip of the sword.

"Do you think this wise, boy? Crossing blades with a pirate?" Jack asked.

"You two threatened Miss Swann," he replied, looking at the both of us. I pointed to Jack accusingly.

"Only a little," Jack grinned. The smithy lunged at him and they started fighting. I shook my head and sat on the dusty ground to enjoy the show.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork?" Jack commented curiously. "If I step here," he stepped to the right and swung his sword at the younger man, "very good. Now I step again." He stepped to the right again. "Ta."

Jack sheathed his sword and we attempted to walked to the door again. Before we could exit, however, a sword flew through the air and stuck itself in the wooden bar holding the door shut so we couldn't open it. I tried to pull it out but it was in too deep.

"That is a wonderful trick," Jack exclaimed. "Except, once again you are between us and our way out. And now you have no weapon." The smithy turned quickly and pulled a sword out of the fireplace, the tip glowing a vibrant orange. The donkey made a noise of discomfort and fear and started moving again. _The poor thing._

Jack started fighting with the smithy again. They fought around the wooden pole that the donkey was walking around, and Jack started throwing axes and knives at the man, who dodged them pretty well, if I don't say so myself. He was also quite good at sword fighting, too.

"Who makes all these?" Jack asked in the midst of the fight. Well, we were in a smithy's workshop, and I'm fairly certain his opponent was one of the smithies or an apprentice, so that was a stupid question.

"I do!" the now-confirmed smithy responded. "And I practise with them," their swords collided," three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate!" I had to agree with Jack on that one. "Or perhaps the reason you practise three hours a day is because you've already found one, and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. You're not a eunuch, are you?" My charming brother looked down pointedly.

"I practise three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" the smithy retorted.

"Ah." Jack blocked the strike from the smithy's sword and the fight continued. They jumped onto a cart that swayed under them. Smithy hooked a knife into the chains hanging from Jack's wrist and threw it up so it was embedded in the beam above. Jack stomped on a loose board on the cart which threw the smithy onto the ground. My genius of a sibling flipped his feet up and used his body weight to pull the knife out of the beam and fell back on the cart just as the smithy climbed back on. The persistent blacksmith was thrown up into the rafters and cut free a heavy sack which threw Jack up there as well.

They kept fighting, jumping from beam to beam. The smithy hit Jack's sword out of his hand, and Jack swung down to the ground, before the smithy copied him. Jack grabbed a bag and blinded him with sand, before taking his pistol out while the poor smithy was covering his eyes from the sand.

"You cheated!" he exclaimed when he could see again.

"Pirate," Jack told him, summing it up effectively. Suddenly there were people trying to open the door.

"Move away," Jack ordered him.

"No!" The smithy held his ground.

"Please move!" I begged him.

"No! I cannot just step aside and let you escape." He looked a bit sad that he couldn't let us go, because if he did, he would be hanged for assisting a pirate like a few of my deceased friends sadly have been before.

Jack loaded his pistol. "This shot is not meant for you." Then there was a smashing sound, and my brother fell to the ground, unconscious. The stupid, sleeping old smithy had woken up.

Norrington's men chose that moment to break through the door. "There he is. Over here," one of the redcoats said.

I was contemplating making a run for it but them remembered that I had to take Jack with me, so I just stayed there, standing next to the young smithy.

"Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive," Norrington congratulated them.

"Hey! My brother may be many things, but definitely dangerous!" I screamed at Norrington. I really didn't like him.

"Someone put her irons back on her," Norrington ordered the redcoats, and I glared at him. He smirked back as some redcoat put my shackles back on me.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captains Jack and Valencia Sparrow almost escaped. Take them away."


	4. Cursed

**Hi again everyone, I thought I'd be nice and put up another chapter for you all because you are all so awesome!**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Cursed**

I sat on the floor of the prison cell waiting for Jack to wake up. The prisoners in the other cells had given up on luring me over to them and had taken to the poor dog holding the keys in its mouth instead. It was obviously a well-trained dog, because they had been trying to bribe it with bones that I have no idea where they came from, and it still hadn't moved a bit.

I was leaning against the wall with my hat pulled over my eyes, trying to sleep, when Jack suddenly started speaking.

"You can keep doing that forever, that dog is never going to move." He must have been awake for a few minutes already, because he knew what the prisoners were doing.

"Oh, excuse us if we haven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet," one of the filthy prisoners retorted.

I got up and walked over to him, sitting beside him on the cold ground. "How your head?"

"It's been better," he replied groggily.

A cannon fire echoed throughout the island. I recognised the sound right away.

Jack gasped. "I know those cannons." He jumped up to look out of the prison window. "It's the Pearl," he exclaimed. I butted him out of the way so I could see.

"Aye," I whispered, taking in the sight.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors," another prison commented in fear.

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?" I pointed out. The prisoners looked confused.

We watched for a while as the crew of the Black Pearl attacked the town. Then a cannon was shot in our direction. All the prisoners, including me and Jack, jumped for cover on the floor of the other side of the cells. When we looked back up, there was a hole in the wall. Sadly, it wasn't big enough on our side for me and Jack to fit through, but the rest of the prisoners were free.

"My sympathies, friends. You've no manner of luck at all." Well that wasn't all that friendly.

Jack picked up a bone from another cell's dusty floor and held it out to the dog and whistled.

"Come on, doggy. It's just us three now. It's you, young Valley, and ol' Jack. Come on. Come on, good boy. That a good boy, come on! bit closer, bit closer. That's it, that's it, doggy. Come on you filthy, slimy, mangy cur."

There was a loud crash down the stars and the dog ran away. "No, no, no, no, no. I didn't mean it. I didn't..." Jack begged, and then a redcoat was thrown down the stairs.

Then Koehler and Twiggy walked down the stairs. "This ain't the armoury," Twiggy stated.

Koehler spotted me and Jack. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here, Twiggy. Captain Jack Sparrow, and his pathetic excuse of a sister." I gave Koehler a withering look.

Twiggy spat on Jack's hand, and Jack just glanced down at it. "Last time I saw you two, you were all alone ono a godforsaken island, shrinking into the distance. Their fortunes aren't improved much."

"Worry about your own fortunes, gentlemen. The deepest circle of Hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers." Koehler grabbed Jack's throat, shocking neither one of use. Jack looked down and saw a skeleton arm instead of a normal human arm. _Must be from the treasure. That's interesting._ "So there is a curse. That's interesting."

"You know nothing of Hell," Koehler spat and they walked off, leaving the two of us locked up in this blasted cell.

Jack was still thinking about the curse. "That's very interesting," he muttered distractedly.

Then I, once again, attempted to fall asleep, pulling my hat down over my eyes.


	5. Prison Break

**Hey everyone, here is chapter 4. Leave a comment and let me know if you have any questions or concerns.**

 **Enjoy, lovelies!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Prison Break**

When I woke up this morning, I found Jack trying to pick the lock with a bone while mumbling to himself. "Please..."

I took my hair out of its usual messy plait down my back and brushed my fingers through it, before plaiting it again. I was halfway through plaiting it again when we heard footsteps. Jack left the bone in the lock and laid down on the grotty old floor. It turned out to be the young smithy from yesterday.

"You two. Sparrows," he called, standing outside our cell.

"Aye?" both Jack and I answered.

"You are familiar with that ship - the Black Pearl?" the smithy asked, half-hiding the hope in his voice.

"We've heard of it," I replied carefully.

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack repeated, sitting up. "Have you not heard the stories?" The smithy shook his head.

"Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail for the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found expect by those who already know where it is," Jack smiled mischievously.

"The ship's real enough. Therefore, it's anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?" He sounded desperate. _He must be if he's asking us for help._

Jack studied his nails. "Why ask us?"

"Because you're pirates." I didn't really like the way he spat 'pirates'. I mean, we aren't _all_ that bad.

"And you want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" Jack grinned.

"Never!" Smithy seemed horrified that someone would even ask that question. He looked down for a second. "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see." Trust Jack to make anyone feel uncomfortable. "Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"Us," I corrected.

"I can get you out of here," the smithy informed us.

Jack frowned. "How's that? The key's run off."

The young smithy looked at the hinges of the cell door. "I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He picked up a bench and placed it at the bottom the cell for. "With the right leverage and the proper application of strength, the door will lift free."

I frowned, thinking. "What's your name?"

"Will Turner," the smithy responded. Now that's why he looked so familiar to us, because he looks so much like his father.

Jack and I shared a wondrous look. "That will be for William, I image. Good, strong name. No doubt a name for your father, eh?" Jack asked hopefully.

"Yes," Will said, not at all understanding why his father's name was so important to us.

Jack nodded. "Uh-huh. Well, Mr. Turner, I've changed me mind. If you spring us from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl, and your bonny lass. I cannot however say the same for Valley here. Valley, darling?" My lovely brother turned to face me, his eyebrows raised as he awaited my answer.

"Aye." _Why not? It could be fun._

"Aye." Jack turned back to Will. "Do we have an accord?" He held out his hand.

Will shook my brother's outstretched hand. "Agreed."

"Agreed," Jack repeated happily. "Now, get us out." He motioned to the barricading door.

Will pushed down on the wooden bench with a strong force and broke the door off its hinges. I did a victory dance that Jack rolled his eyes to. I got a very funny look from Will though, which I thought was bloody hilarious.

"Hurry, someone will have heard that," Will told us. I stopped my fun dance and looked over at the shelf on the wall.

"Not without our effects." Once Jack and I were all equipped with our effects, we were off.

 **Chapter 5: Commandeer**

We ran back to where we were yesterday, the docks were the ships were, with Jack in the lead and me in the back.

Then we stopped suddenly when we were under a bridge.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked. He pointed to the Dauntless. "That ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship," I told him, pointing to the Interceptor.

"Nautical term," Jack explained when Will looked confused. Then Jack got down to business. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl - how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will answered immediately.

"Oh good. No worries, then." Then Jack led us to the docks.

I frowned, walking up to him and looking him right in the eyes. "I can't say that that didn't hurt." Will looked at me as if I'd grown tentacles.

Jack walked past us. "Just ignore her, she's bananas, mate."

Ten minutes later, me, Jack and Will were under a longboat on the bottom of the ocean.

Ok, I have to admit that it was my idea, but I didn't actually suggest it, I used sarcasm. But then Jack went and thought it was a good idea. So now here I am with my big brother and - honestly - a good-looking blacksmith on the floor of the ocean, slowly making our way to the Dauntless, the ship that we were going to use to commandeer the Interceptor.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will commented when we were about halfway to the ship.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack told him.

"I agree." There was a crunch and I looked down to see that Will had stepped in a crab cage. I started laughing.

"Wot?!" Jack asked, alarmed.

"Will stood in a crab cage," I giggled as we continued. Jack shook his head.

When we go to the ship, I untangled the crab cage from Will's foot and swung it up onto the railing of the back of the ship. Then we boarded the Dauntless.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship," Jack yelled. _Way to make it obvious, my dear brother._

Then Will decided to speak. "Aye! Avast!" The men on the ship laughed. I sniggered.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

"What do I look like? Horse droppings?" I snapped. I was sick of people ignoring me and forgetting about me. I don't understand why and it annoys me to no end.

Jack pointed his pistol at the man's nose. "Son... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And she's Valencia Sparrow, and she will chop you head off if you insult her in any way. Savvy?" Jack asked the man.

The all looked scared. We ordered them to get into the longboats and sail back to the town. Our plan worked well; they told the commodore that we were stealing the ship, Jack pretended to show Will how to use the sails, I disabled the rudder chain, the commodore ordered his men to sail the Interceptor over to us, they climbed onto this ship, we climbed onto that one, I told Will to cut the ropes that Norrington used to get onto the other ship, and we started off.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves," Jack yelled to Norrington.

Then we sailed off to Tortuga.


	6. Commandeer

**Hello all! Here is chapter 5. Please enjoy and leave a comment letting me know what you're favourite line/scene has been so far!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Commandeer**

We ran back to where we were yesterday, the docks were the ships were, with Jack in the lead and me in the back.

Then we stopped suddenly when we were under a bridge.

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked. He pointed to the Dauntless. "That ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship," I told him, pointing to the Interceptor.

"Nautical term," Jack explained when Will looked confused. Then Jack got down to business. "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going. This girl - how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her!" Will answered immediately.

"Oh good. No worries, then." Then Jack led us to the docks.

I frowned, walking up to him and looking him right in the eyes. "I can't say that that didn't hurt." Will looked at me as if I'd grown tentacles.

Jack walked past us. "Just ignore her, she's bananas, mate."

Ten minutes later, me, Jack and Will were under a longboat on the bottom of the ocean.

Ok, I have to admit that it was my idea, but I didn't actually suggest it, I used sarcasm. But then Jack went and thought it was a good idea. So now here I am with my big brother and - honestly - a good-looking blacksmith on the floor of the ocean, slowly making our way to the Dauntless, the ship that we were going to use to commandeer the Interceptor.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will commented when we were about halfway to the ship.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide," Jack told him.

"I agree." There was a crunch and I looked down to see that Will had stepped in a crab cage. I started laughing.

"Wot?!" Jack asked, alarmed.

"Will stood in a crab cage," I giggled as we continued. Jack shook his head.

When we go to the ship, I untangled the crab cage from Will's foot and swung it up onto the railing of the back of the ship. Then we boarded the Dauntless.

"Everyone stay calm! We are taking over the ship," Jack yelled. _Way to make it obvious, my dear brother._

Then Will decided to speak. "Aye! Avast!" The men on the ship laughed. I sniggered.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men. You'll never make it out of the bay."

"What do I look like? Horse droppings?" I snapped. I was sick of people ignoring me and forgetting about me. I don't understand why and it annoys me to no end.

Jack pointed his pistol at the man's nose. "Son... I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. And she's Valencia Sparrow, and she will chop you head off if you insult her in any way. Savvy?" Jack asked the man.

The all looked scared. We ordered them to get into the longboats and sail back to the town. Our plan worked well; they told the commodore that we were stealing the ship, Jack pretended to show Will how to use the sails, I disabled the rudder chain, the commodore ordered his men to sail the Interceptor over to us, they climbed onto this ship, we climbed onto that one, I told Will to cut the ropes that Norrington used to get onto the other ship, and we started off.

"Thank you, Commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves," Jack yelled to Norrington.

Then we sailed off to Tortuga.

* * *

 **Thanks everyone, hope you all enjoyed! :)**


	7. Bootstrap

**Thanks for being awesome, everyone reading this!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Bootstrap**

Tortuga was only three days away, and we had been on the ship for one day and one night now. The only thing that we've really done it fix the sails and sing songs, and I have also bickered with Jack a fair bit, but that's really not that out of the ordinary.

It was the morning of the second day, and I left the Captain's cabin where I slept and made my way to the helm where Jack was standing. Will was sitting on a crate, sharpening his sword, and they were talking. I sat down on a crate next to Will.

"When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father," Will said.

"Is that so?" Jack asked, his face impassive. He walked off and Will got up and followed, so I did as well. I stood next to Jack because I was suspicious of what he went to the helm for because we were on a steady course.

"My father, Will Turner. At the jail, it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew 'im. So did Valley. Probably two of the few who knew him as William Turner."

"Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill," I added.

"Bootstrap?" Will asked confusedly.

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him," Jack told him.

Will refused to believe that his father was a pirate. "It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good, repeatable man who obeyed the law," Will all but shouted.

Jack turned to glance at him. "He was a bloody pirate, a scallywag." He turned back around.

"My father was not a pirate," Will growled, taking out his sword.

"Ah, Will-" I started, but was cut off.

"Put it away, son." Jack didn't even flinch. "It's not worth you getting beat again."

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd killed you," Will said, exasperated.

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it?" Jack asked him. He spun the wheel and moved one of the sails so that the yard caught Will and swung him out over the sea.

"Jack!" Still being ignored. Grr.

"Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these; what a man can do and what a man can't do. For instance, you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now, me, for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy and Valley, savvy? So…" Jack spun the wheel again and Will swung back on board and offered Will his sword back.

"Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?" Jack asked.

Will took his sword. "Tortuga?"

"Tortuga," both us Sparrows grinned.


	8. Tortuga

**Sorry for the giant gap between updates, here is chapter 7.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Tortuga**

When we arrived in Tortuga, we set off in search of Mr. Gibbs. He was like an uncle to me and he was a best friend to Jack. I loved Tortuga. It felt like a second home to both me and Jack. Will on the other hand looked pretty scared. I was also looking forward to coming back here because Jack always gets slapped when we come here.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy? What do you think?" Jack asked Will.

"It'll linger," the blacksmith replied smartly.

"I'll tell ya, mate. If every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted." Jack sounded a little drunk. Not surprising.

He turned around and spotted someone. "Scarlett!" he yelled. She walked over to us and slapped him. I laughed. Oh, it's good to be home.

"Not sure I deserved that," Jack muttered.

He then spotted someone else walking up to us. "Giselle!"

She stopped in front of him. "Who was she?!"

"Wot?" Jack asked, feigning innocence. 'Giselle' then slapped him. It was so funny that I had a sore stomach from all of the laughing.

"I may have deserved that," he muttered, looking a little guilty. I didn't want to know.

We kept walking towards the tavern and Jack was talking to me and Will.

"We should escape this retched pit as quick as possible," he said, then we almost got run over by a horse. When the horse had gone past, we continued.

"It just so happens that you know the woman and man, that knows the man, that knows the finest sailors in all of Tortuga," Jack told Will as we entered the tavern.

We found Mr. Gibbs sleeping with the pigs in a room out the back. It was a pretty funny sight, but not that unusual. I found two buckets, filled them with water and gave one to Jack and the other to Will. I stood back and watched as Jack tossed the first bucket on Gibbs.

He woke with a start and stood, pointing a dagger at us. "Curse ye for breathing, ye slack-jawed idiot!"

Then he noticed who we were and smiled. "Mother's love! Jack! Valley! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"Fortunately, we know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a preposition from the man who did the waking."

Since I had spent almost every waking minute of my life with Jack, I could easily follow what he just said. Will and Mr. Gibbs weren't so fortunate. Will looked completely lost, but Gibbs had a calculating look on his face and eventually caught on after a minute.

"Aye! That'll about do it." Then Will threw the other bucket of water on him. "Blast! I'm already awake!" Poor Mr. Gibbs yelled.

"That was for the smell," Will shrugged, and both Jack and I looked at him, then to Mr. Gibbs, then nodded. Will poked at the both of us strangely.

"Do you two always do that?" he asked. Me and Jack both smiled at the same time, just to creep Will out more. He took a step back as if it would stop us from doing it.

"Ye get used to it after a while," Gibbs shrugged, and we walked back inside the tavern to get us some drinks.

Gibbs found us a table and me and Jack went to get us some rum. In the tavern, there was a gunshot every now and then, and purple were running around, shooting each other and fighting. Jack led me back to the table where Gibbs was sitting, dodging people throwing punches around. He stopped to have a quick word with Will. "Keep a sharp eye." He said. I winked at the confused blacksmith and we walked to the table and sat with Mr. Gibbs.

Jack held Gibbs' cup of run in his face and waved it around, teasing him. I hit his other arm and sighed and gave Mr. Gibbs his cup. I took a sip from mine.

"Just the one," Jack reminded Gibbs before he took a swig, holding up a finger.

"Best make it last then, eh?" Gibbs said and drank some of his rum. "Now, what's the nature of this venture you're 'n?"

"We're going after the Black Pearl," I stated, making Gibbs almost choke on his rum. He set his cup down on the table, trying to save his only cup of rum.

"We know where it's going to be, and we're going to take it," Jack said.

"Jack, Valley, it's a fool's errand. Why, you both know better that me the tales of the Black Pearl," Gibbs said, winking. Good, he knew that we were up to something.

"That's why we know what Barbossa is up to," Jack told Gibbs.

"All we need is a crew," I added.

"From what I hear tell of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools, nor strike a bargain with one," Mr. Gibbs said, then looked at me. "Or two."

"Well, then I'd say it's a very good thing we're not fools then, eh?" Jack smiled.

"Prove me wrong. What makes ye think Barbossa will give up his ship to the two of you?" Gibbs asked, playing along.

"Let's just say it's a matter over leverage, eh?" I said, and Jack nodded over at Will, who had a fat woman pressed up against him, looking awkward. I laughed but also felt bad for him.

"The kid?" Gibbs asked.

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner," Jack told him.

"His only child, savvy?" I added. I think me and Jack have a habit of finishing each other's sentences and adding things to sentences. It's pretty funny.

"Is he now? Leverage," say you. "I think I feel a change in the wind," says I. I'll find us a crew. There's bound to be some sailors on this rock crazy as you two."

"One can only hope," Jack said, lifting his cup. "Take what you can."

"Give nothing back," both Mr. Gibbs and me said, clinking our cups together. Then we drained our drinks and went up to our rooms in the tavern that we rented before, to sleep for the night.


	9. Compass

**Chapter 8: Compass**

I woke up early in the morning with the sunlight shining in through the window of my room in the tavern. It was already fairly loud downstairs, but not as loud as it is at night. I sat up in the bed, thinking.

I'm surprised I haven't seen any of my friends yet. I know heaps of people in Tortuga and most my friends live here. _Maybe I should go looking for some of them. I know where they live and where they would be._

But I would have to tell Jack first. _Stupid, overprotective big brother._ Then again, I don't really want to interrupt him, in case he has any lady friends with him. On second thought, it would be pretty funny to interrupt him and come into the room yelling at him and asking him where he'd been and earn him another slap because I don't look like Jack at the first glance, you have to look at me for longer to be able to spot the similarities.

I decided to do that, because I wanted a good laugh. I haven't had one since we were in Port Royal, and it's been a few days.

My father always says that you need to laugh every day and live your life happily and that you don't need to care about what other people think, and just be yourself. Come to think of it, it has been a very long time since I have seen my father, and even longer since Jack had seen him. When we have the _Pearl_ back, we should go and visit him.

I left my room and walked up to Jack's door and put my ear to it to see if anyone was in there. It was silent. He wasn't in there. _I wonder where he is, he normally tells me where he's going so I know where to go if I need him._

I opened the door and peeked inside. There on the bed sat Jack, looking at his compass, which was, no doubt, pointing to the _Pearl._ I reached up and touched my necklace, which was just like Jack's compass.

Jack's compass points to the thing you want most. My necklace glows red when you are on the right path or facing the right way to something, and green if you are near someone that you have just met that will have an important part to play in something that you're involved in later on.

I hid it in my tunic when we were in Port Royal but remember seeing a faint green light out of the corner of my eye when I met Will, Elizabeth and Norrington, so there must be something that will happen that will have an impact on me soon.

I opened the door fully and walked into Jack's room. He didn't look up at me at all, he just kept his eyes on the compass while I walked around the room.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit, Valley?" Jack asked me. He sounded down.

"What's with you, Jackie?" I asked him. "I thought you'd have a lady guest and came to interrupt, and yet here you are, sitting on your bed, all alone, looking at your compass which, no doubt, points to your ship."

"I'm fine. Yes, I am alone, and yes, it's pointing to the _Pearl_ , but not just that. I know which direction the Pearl is now, and it's not going to change at all, so that's fine, but I happen to want something else as well," Jack said, sighing.

I sat down on the bed next to him, looking at the compass. "What is this 'something else'?" I put my necklace in my hand and held it up. The compass was pointing North-West, and my necklace glowed red, meaning this was the better path to take.

"That's the direction of the _Pearl_ ," Jack said. Then the compass turned to point South-East. My necklace was still glowing red, so we must need to go to both places eventually.

"What's that way, then, Jack?" I asked. He was silent for a while. He was being pretty secretive with this answer. _I wonder why that is._

He looked at the compass and sighed. Then he looked up at the door. He didn't look at me, so I knew that this was not a little thing to just brush away, it had to be thought through and talked about.

"Do you recall some of my stories about a woman from Seville?" Jack asked. I don't remember much of the stories, but I know that he met a woman in Seville called Angelica, that she was in a convent, that Jack took her from the convent and taught her how to be a pirate, and then he left her, and now she's off pirating somewhere.

"Yes. Some of it," I answered. I looked at him curiously, wondering why the compass was pointing to her. "Why does the compass point to her, then?"

"Because I miss her. I want to find her, and I was looking for years, but when I went back to Seville, she was gone. And my compass wouldn't work because she won't be seen if she doesn't want to be. She's just like me, if I don't want to be seen, I move from place to place more often. I told you I taught her how to be a pirate, but I didn't just do that. I taught her everything about everything, and in the process, I fell in love. But I was scared. It was just so strange and scary and I didn't know what to do, so I just wrote her a note and fled. I haven't seen her in 17 years." He sounded so sad. I gave him a hug. He hugged me back.

"It'll be alright, Jack. My necklace clearly states that we need to go to both places, so I suggest that we finish this journey, and then we go and find her before she moves again. Wot say you?" I asked, standing up, giving him my hand and pulling him off the bed.

"Aye," he said, but it wasn't very enthusiastic. I rubbed his back.

"We'll find her, Jack. We will," I said. Then I remembered why I came to his room in the first place. "Hey Jack, before we leave later, I'm going to find some of my friends. Is that ok?"

"That's fine, Valley. And you should take young Mr. Turner with you while I find Mr. Gibbs. He's a bloody hard guy to find when he's not sleeping with the pigs," Jack said. I grinned. He smiled back half-heartedly.

"Ok. Now let's get us some breakfast. I'm hungry," I said, and we made our way out of the room and down the stairs to eat our breakfast.


	10. Friends

**Hello everyone, here is chapter 9. Thanks to all the readers who have been favourite-ing and following this story. To all the new comers, please let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: Because I haven't done one in a while and I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Disney.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Friends**

When we walked downstairs, I looked around and spotted six of my friends sitting at a table eating their breakfast. _I guess I don't have to look for them after all._ I did want to see all of my friends, but I didn't think that will be possible because we have to go to meet the crew before midday.

I walked over to them, smiling, with Jack following close behind. Sitting at the table were Gemma, Chelsie, Destiny, Elanor, Indiana and Zuri. That means that Tamsyn and Victoria were missing.

Gemma is the oldest of the group, which has nine members including me. This was my main group of friends in Tortuga. She is 25 years old and she is from Spain. She has two little sisters, Chelsie, who is 18, and Destiny, who is 21. Both of their parents died when Chelsie was 9, and I was visiting some relatives in Spain with Jack at the time, and Jack found them one night and brought them to the inn that we were staying at, and I immediately became friends with them. We took them back to Shipwreck Cove and they lived with us until Gemma was old enough to get a good job, and we took them to Tortuga and she got a job as a bar tender in the biggest tavern on the island with a good enough pay to live there. This was the first time that I had seen them in 6 years, because they weren't here last time I came by with Jack.

Elanor and Indiana were both born and raised on this island, and have each only left Tortuga a maximum of three times each. Elanor is 19 and Indiana is 20. They have been best friends since they were little, and have known each other all their lives. I met them the first time I came here, when I was 8, just after the _Pearl_ was stolen. I last saw them 3 years ago.

Tamsyn and Victoria were twins, both of them 19. They lost their parents in a fight when the East India Trading Company attacked off the coast of China four years ago. They were nice people. I met Tamsyn and Tori the day after I met Elanor and Indiana. I don't know where they would be right now, maybe working in the inn on the other side of the island.

As for Zuri, she has a very different story to the rest of us. She used to live in England, under the protection of the King. She was a native Jamaican, and she was abandoned only mere days after she was born. She was found by some of the guards that patrolled the area, and they took her with them when they went to England. They showed her to the King and he said that he would happily look after her until she was able to take care of herself.

When she was 13, she went into a rebellious stage and did the opposite of everything that she was told to do. No one could control her. She wouldn't wear dresses anymore. She wouldn't go to bed when she was told, and she was rude to everyone. It went so far that the King ordered her to be locked up, but she was taught many types of martial arts when she was younger, and she was able to escape and ran to a pub called the Captain's Daughter to hide from the guards. In there, she went to the closest empty table, and sat there, not looking at anyone, not even making eye contact with all of the people that were staring at her. No one went up to her or talked to her, and she just sat there for hours, just thinking about her life and what she wanted to be.

It just so happened that Jack and I had escaped from the King's guards about 2 hours after Zuri fled to the pub, and we met her in there and snuck her out of there. She travelled with me and Jack for about 2 years and met Tamsyn, Victoria, Elanor and Indiana when we took her to Tortuga. Zuri hasn't left Tortuga since we took her there, and she has become close to Chelsie, because they are both 18 and the youngest of our group.

I gave everyone at the table a huge grin and a hug as I sat down and started talking. Jack had wandered to the bar to get some food for us.

"How have all you guys been?" I asked them.

"Oh, just peachy. Tammy and Tori moved to the other side of Tortuga. Better pay at the tavern," Elanor said, flipping her dirty, long blonde braid over her shoulder as she took another mouthful of food.

"Well, they better not expect a visit from me any time soon," I joked. "I'm not exactly the favourite person on the other side of the island and would rather keep my head where it is," I commented, making everyone laugh.

"Me and Zuri got jobs," Chelsie piped up.

"We are both cleaners of this tavern and the one down the road," Zuri said, her Jamaican accent slightly showing, as usual.

"Cool. Well me and Jack are looking for a crew to go and get the _Pearl_ back," I said. "If any of you want to join us, you're all welcome."

Everyone's faces brightened. "But what about our jobs? We need money to pay for food and rent," Gemma said.

"We'll be heading to Shipwreck Cove when we have the Pearl, so we can get some extra money from Dad to pay for your food and rent. Or you could just stay on the Pearl," I said. From the looks on some of their faces, they were actually contemplating it.

"I'm in," Zuri said, putting her hand down on the table. I placed mine on top of hers.

"We're in," Indiana agreed. Elanor and Indiana's hands went on top of the pile.

Gemma was looking at her sisters, still thinking. "C'mon Gem, Valley said she'd give us more money," Destiny told Gemma, who nodded, confirming that they were going, too.

Gemma, Destiny and Chelsie put their hands on the pile, and we all said our little creed.

"Take what you can, give nothing back, and best friends forever!" we all chanted and threw our hands in the air. Then Jack walked over with our food.

I screamed. "Yay! Food! Thanks, Jackie." I kissed him on the cheek and dug in.


	11. Crew

**Hi all! I have some exciting news...**

 _ **Valley of the Dead**_ **is nearly finished!**

 **Okay, that all. Enjoy chapter 10. Bye for now.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Disney of PotC.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Crew**

Midday came really fast after mucking around all morning with my friends. Before long, we all made our way down to the docks to meet the crew and board the ship. Right now Gibbs was talking to Jack.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot," Gibbs told Jack. All of my friends sniggered at the thought of having to find a crew as crazy as their captain.

"So, this is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked. My friends had different emotions on each of their faces. I could tell that Destiny thought Will was clueless and that Indiana thought Will was gorgeous. I didn't want to know how this was going to turn out, but it might be pretty funny.

Jack walked up and down the dock, examining the crew standing before him. "You, sailor!" he shouted at one of the men.

"Cotton, sir." _Strange, Mr. Gibbs answered for him instead._

"Mr. Cotton... do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked, confusing some of the crew. Cotton didn't answer, he just looked at Gibbs as if he would help him.

"Mr. Cotton! Answer, man!" Jack yelled at him. I reached out to hit him for yelling at this man who obviously couldn't talk.

Gibbs finally stepped in. "He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out," Cotton opened his mouth to show Jack, who poked out his own tongue in disgust. "So, he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how." _I wonder how anyone would find out how he did it if he can't talk..._

Jack turned to the yellow and blue macaw sitting on Cotton's shoulder. "Mr. Cotton's... parrot. Same question," Jack asked.

"Wind in the sails! Wind in the sails!" the parrot replied.

"Mostly, we figure, that means 'yes'," Mr. Gibbs explained.

"O'course it does," Jack muttered, then turned to Will. "Satisfied?" he asked.

"Well, you've proved they're mad," Will said, frowning.

"And what's the benefit for us?" another voice suddenly piped up. It sounded familiar, too.

Jack turned to the voice and frowned, then made his way over to the sailor. Jack looked at them for a second before pulling off the large hat, revealing Anamaria. Uh oh, she's not gonna be very happy with Jack after he stole her boat.

"Anamaria," Jack said, then Ana slapped him. I cheered for her, along with some of my friends.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that one either," Will said sarcastically. _I honestly didn't know that he was capable of making smart comments. Maybe he's not half bad._

"No, that one I deserved," Jack said, sounding like he was in pain. _Good for him…_

Anamaria nodded. "You stole my boat!"

"Actually-" Jack tried to reason with her, and she slapped him again. I started clapping, grinning like a drunken fool. This was hilarious! Jack turned away, rubbing his face. "Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back to you," he said, trying to move away from her.

"But you didn't!" she yelled at him.

"You'll get another one," Jack told her.

Anamaria goes to slap him a third time, but points at him instead. "I will," she growled at him.

Will tried to help. "A better one," he said.

"A better one!" Jack repeated.

"That one," Will said, pointing to the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack asked, turning to face Will. "That one?!" he asked in shock. Then he changed his mind when he turned back to Ana. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" they yelled and started making their way onto the ship. Most of my friends made their way onto the ship, only me and Elanor and Indiana remaining. Jack seemed to be looking at something in the sky. I looked up and noticed the very edge of a black cloud peeking out from behind the buildings.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir," Gibbs complained. _Silly, superstitious Mr. Gibbs. I think he forgot about the rest of us._

"Hey! She's not the only woman going! There's 8 girls, Gibbs!" I yelled at him, making him jump. I smiled.

"It'd be far worse not to have them," Jack said and turned away from the sky, handed me a banana that I didn't know he had, and walked onto the ship.

Me, Elanor and Indiana followed him, while Gibbs and Will both look at the sky that Jack was just inspecting.

Five hours later, we were sailing through a severe thunderstorm. Bodies were flying everywhere trying to tighten ropes and fix the sails. No one was downstairs, everyone had come back up to help pull the ship through in one piece. It was a miracle that no one had fallen overboard yet.

I was currently pulling a rope next to Will and Destiny. Mr. Gibbs was on the other side of Will. "How can we sail to an island that nobody can find with a compass that doesn't work?" Will yelled over the storm to Gibbs after looking at Jack standing at the helm, his compass in his hand.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north but we're not trying to find north, are we?" Gibbs said, then a huge wave washed onto the deck, knocking everyone to the other side of the ship. Gibbs ran up to Jack, with me on his tail.

"We should drop canvas, sir," Mr. Gibbs yelled.

"She can hold a bit longer," Jack replied, looking at his compass again.

"What's in your head that's put you in such a fine mood, Jack?" I practically screamed over the noise of the storm.

Jack grinned. "We're catching up." I looked down and, sure enough, my necklace was glowing red still. _I only hope that the storm doesn't get any worse and dies down soon._


	12. Story

**Chapter 11: Story**

The storm had died down about two hours ago and we were now slowly sailing through a lagoon. There were shipwrecks strewn everywhere, and I could see sharks swimming in the water below.

"Dead men tell no tales," Cotton's parrot sang as the rest of the crew was silent, watching the wreckage that we were passing.

"Puts a chill in the bones how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs commented.

Will was watching Jack, who closed his compass when Cotton stared at him too much. "How is it that Jack came by that compass?" he asked. Will and Mr. Gibbs were sitting on some barrels against the mast, and my friends and I were spread out on the deck around them.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow before he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Muerta. That was before I met him, back when he was Captain of the Black Pearl," Gibbs said. I knew that I was pretty much the only person apart from Dad that knew everything about him.

Will looked shocked. "What? He failed to mention that," he commented.

"Well, he plays things closer to the vest now. And a hard-learned lesson it was. See, three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything's an equal share. That should mean the location of the treasure, too, so Jack gives up the bearings. That night there was a mutiny. They marooned Jack and Valley on an island and left them to die, but not before Jack'd gone mad with the heat." Gibbs was a very good story-teller.

"I was 8 then," I added. "Possibly the youngest person ever to be marooned," I said.

Will looked even more shocked, then his expression turned to one of understanding. "Ah. So that's the reason for all the..." He waved his arms around like both me and Jack do. My friends all glowered at him, and Indiana, who was sitting closest to him, playfully slapped his knee. _Gosh, she's in love with him._

"Reason's got nothing to do with it," I said, slightly annoyed.

There was a moment of silence before Gibbs started telling the story again. "Now Will, when a man is marooned he is a given a pistol with a single shot - one shot. Well Valley was only 9, so she didn't get one, but they had one shot anyway. Well it won't do much good hunting or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starvin' belly and thirst, that pistol will start to look real friendly. But Jack - he escaped the island with Valley, and he still has that one shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save for one man. His mutinous first mate," Mr. Gibbs said in a sort of mysterious story-telling voice.

Understanding was written on Will's face. "Barbossa."

"Aye," Gibbs, me and all of my friends said at the same time. When we had gone to Tortuga and when Jack was around my friends, he would always us tell stories, most of them about his adventures, but the most common story was this one.

"How did you and Jack get off the island?" Will asked, turning to me. I looked down, I _really_ didn't want to tell this part of the story. It's gross.

Gibbs noticed and went on instead. "Well, I'll tell ye. They waded out into the shallows, and there they waited three days and three nights, till all manner of sea creature came and acclimated to their presence. And on the fourth morning, he roped them a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft." It seemed that Mr. Gibbs was not so fond of telling a specific part either. _Hopefully Will won't catch on._

"He _roped_ a couple of sea turtles?" he asked curiously. _Darn. Why did he have to be so curious and smart when it came to detail?_

"Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs said.

"What did he use for rope?" Gibbs looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing like that. I laughed.

"Human hair...from my back," Jack said, making Will jump. Everyone else was used to it by now. Will looked a bit grossed-out.

"Let go of the anchor!" Jack said.

"Let go of the anchor, sir!" the crew replied.

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," Jack said, eyeing me as if daring me to disobey him. I smiled mischievously back at him. I already had a plan.

"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked him, distracting him from me. I used that time to sneak away to my friends.

I met them in the captain's cabin, and we stood around the desk. "Alright, here's the plan. We collect all of the sheets from this cabin, tie them all together and make a rope. Then we climb down one by one through the window and swim to the cave, where we will help Jack who sure as hell won't be doing too well. Wot say you?" I said, putting my hand on the desk. All six of my friends agreed immediately. We said our little creed and got to work.


	13. Parlay

**Hi everyone, I'm back!**

 **Big thanks to Skylar1023 for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoy reading this story!**

 **Enjoy Chapter 12 everyone! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Parlay**

I decided to go first, since it was my plan. It was effortless to climb out of the window and down the rope, but when I got to the water, I put my foot in it and took it right back out again. It was freezing! I looked up to see Zuri just above me.

"Stop, Zuri! Stop!" I called. She stopped and looked down at me. "The water's really cold."

"Just put one foot in it so it gets used to it, then slowly lower yourself down to get used to it," she said.

"We don't have enough time, Zuri!" I told her.

"Then just jump!" she half yelled. I looked back down at the water, shut my eyes, and let go of the sheets.

I came back up squealing and huffing, and moved out of the way so Zuri could jump. I swam to the entrance of the cave, and could hear only two splashes after Zuri. Why wasn't there five? Maybe I'm too far away to hear it now.

I pulled myself up onto the ground, shivering, and helped Zuri, Chelsie and Indiana up after me.

"Where are Gem, Dez and Ella?" I asked them once we were all on land.

"Mr. Gibbs had another set of keys, and he knew we were up to something. He stopped them just before they were out the window," Indiana told me. I sighed.

"Oh well, we'll just have to go on without them," I said, and we walked into the cave.

The pirates inside were starting to leave because they were moving around and coming towards us. We were about to run when I stood on something hard. I looked down and saw that it was Jack's hand. He had obviously been knocked out and was just waking up now. I think I woke him when I stood on his hand.

He sat up and shook his head. Then he looked at us and a confused and annoyed expression crossed his face.

"Stupid whelp," he muttered, rubbing his head. "What are you four doing here?" he asked in his normal voice.

Indiana smirked. "We came to help your sorry ass, Jack," she said to him. The rest of us girls smiled cheekily at Jack. He looked pretty annoyed.

"Whatever," he said, putting out his hand to Zuri, who helped him up from the ground. "Thanks, luv."

He lead us out of the cave after he picked an oar up off the ground. Then we heard voices and footsteps getting closer to us.

"The oars have gone missing. Find them!" a deep, angry voice growled. We looked at Jack, who smiled. Smart thinking, my brother.

Then the pirates 'round the corner to look for the oars and spot us. "You," Ragetti said, spotting Jack.

"You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel shouted.

"Am I not?" Jack asked, looking over himself as if he wasn't sure. "Oh." He looks back up to see pistols pointing at him.

"Palulay...palu-li-la-la-lulu, parlili... parsnip, parsley, par - partner, partner..." Jack fumbled for the right word, going through all the words that started with 'p'.

"Parlay?" Chelsie offered.

"Parlay! That's the one, thanks, Chels. Parlay! Parlay!"

"Parlay? Down to the depths whatever man that thought up 'parlay'!" Pintel yelled.

"That would be the French," I commented, earning many glares. Well, this was not going so well.


	14. Negotiations

**Chapter 13: Negotiations**

We were standing in the cave, surrounded by Barbossa's crew. Jack was leaning on an oar, Indiana on his left, and I was on his right, with Zuri by my side.

"How the blazes did you get off that island? And what happened to that brat of a child that was your sister?"

"I'm right here, stupid! We both escaped! You didn't kill us! You didn't kill us!" I said in a singsong voice. I may be 19 but I'm just a child on the inside.

Barbossa said nothing but gave me a dark glare.

"When you marooned us on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate. We're Sparrows," Jack said. I'm very happy that I'm a Sparrow, it's so much fun and makes life worth it.

"Ah, well, I won't be making that mistake again. Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow and little Valencia Sparrow?" Barbossa asked his crew. "Kill them. And their friends."

None of us showed any fear, because Jack always saved us in the end, he always had some sneaky idea. "The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" he said sceptically. He planned everything right from the beginning, and I just figured it all out.

Barbossa was pretty annoyed. "Hold your fire!" The pirates reluctantly lowered their weapons. "You know whose blood we need." It wasn't a question. Jack always has something up his sleeve.

Jack grinned. "I know whose blood ye need." We girls grinned mischievously.

Barbossa took us onto the _Black Pearl_ and we were now in the Captain's cabin. Jack was negotiating how to give Barbossa the information that he needed without telling him anything about Will.

"So, you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asked Jack in disbelief.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on _my_ ship and then I'll shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack said. _Sounds like a pretty good plan to me._

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need," Barbossa countered, watching Jack walk around the table that we were seated at.

"Of the two of us, I am the only one who hasn't committed mutiny, therefore...my word is the one we'll be trusting," Jack said as he chose an apple from the bottom of the bowl sitting on the table, then he sat down. "Although...I suppose we should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed us and left us to die, we would have an equal share in that curse, same as you." He pointed to himself and then me, then bit into the apple. "Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack finished, offering Barbossa the bitten apple.

Bo'sun came into the cabin then. "Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor." No one said anything as we all made our way to the deck to look at the Interceptor. Barbossa took out his telescope to look at the Interceptor, and Jack runs in front of it, still holding his apple, to block Barbossa's sight.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor with Valley, Chels, Zuri and Indie, and we negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack asked Barbossa.

"Now you see, Jack, that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl. People are easy to search when they're dead," Barbossa replied, turning to Bo'sun. "Lock him in the brig. These four as well." Bo'sun went to grab all four of us, but I disagreed.

"If you don't mind, I'd rather go myself," I said, pulling my arm away.

"Me, too," Indiana said.

"Me, three," Zuri added, grabbing Chelsie and moving away from him. We all turned to Jack.

"I already know where it is," he said to Bo'sun, then we were lead down to the brig.

There was a fair amount of water on the floor of the brig area. It came past my ankles and soaked my boots which we're still damp from swimming to the cave before.

"Apparently there's a leak," Indiana commented, earning a huff from Bo'sun as we were locked in the cell.


	15. Escape

**Hey guys, sorry its late! Please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Escape**

At first, we tried to pick the lock, but that didn't work. Then we made a plan, which didn't work, either. So eventually, after trying to pick the lock once more, I gave up and just waited for the fight to start.

"Who's up for a game of Liar's Dice?" I asked everyone. Dad had taught me and Jack how to play when I was four, and I'm a master at now. We had taught the girls one time when we were in Tortuga, and we play it every time we see each other.

"Alright, but I wanna go first," Zuri said.

"I'll play, too," said Chelsie. Chelsie is the quietest of our group, and the shyest. She was also extra quiet because she hasn't been away from her sisters in a long time.

"I'm gonna have another try at picking this lock," Indiana said. Out of all of us, Indiana was possibly the worst at Liar's Dice, so she probably didn't want to lose again.

"Okay," I said, pulling a whole heap of dice out of my pocket. "What about you, Jack?"

He turned to face me. "Na, I'm gonna watch what I can of this fight," he said, turning back to look through the crack in the wall at the Interceptor coming up next to us. "It's about to begin."

We started our game when the first cannon went off. We could only play for about five minutes, because there was too much noise outside.

Suddenly, Jack yelled and got up, pushing us all to the floor and moving to the corner of the cell himself. Then a cannon ball shot through the wall and right through the lock where Indiana had been only seconds ago.

"Stop blowing holes in my ship!" Jack yelled, putting his hands out in front of him as if it would stop it. Then he sat back on the ground and felt something next to him. He picked it up and saw that it was Mr. Gibbs' canteen. He opened it to take a swig of rum and noticed it was empty.

Then I remembered that the lock had been blown off, so we could escape. I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him off the ground. We ran out of the brig and up the stairs to the deck. Jack ran to the rail and caught a rope from a pirate that had just swung across.

"Thanks very much," he said, swinging across.

Then there were three ropes swung across by Jack, Anamaria and Cotton. I grabbed Chelsie and swung across, Zuri and Indiana following my actions.

We landed on the deck and ducked down to avoid being shot by Barbossa's crew. The place was a mess. The mast had been broken and was leaning on the Pearl. Jack saw a pirate go to attack Elizabeth and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

"That's not very nice," he told the pirate, then Elizabeth knocked him overboard. Jack grabbed her and pulled her over to us, down out of the way.

"Where's the medallion?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"Wretch!" she said, going to slap him. Jack caught her wrist before she hit him.

Jack examined the neatly tied bandage on her hand. "Ahh. Where is dear William?"

"Will..." she said, running over to the grate. She found him trapped underneath it, trying to get out. "Will!"

"Elizabeth!" he yelled.

Jack saw the monkey run off with the medallion. "Monkey!" he shouted, running after it.

"Well, I guess that's our cue to start fighting, then," Zuri said, and we pulled out our swords and started helping the crew save the ship.

Eventually we were at a disadvantage, and the remaining crew of the Interceptor was captured and taken onto the Pearl. From there, were told that we were going to watch as the Interceptor was blown up. It was then that I remembered that Will was stuck under the grate.


	16. The Island

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had exams on but I'm way less busy now...**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: The Island**

Pintel and Ragetti were walking around the mast, tying the whole of the Interceptor's crew with a rope. "If any of you as much as thinks the word 'parlay,' I'll have your guts for garters," Pintel threatened us. _Parlay, parlay, parlay... Huh. Nothing._

Then there was a big bang as the Interceptor was blown up. "Will!" she cried, running up to Barbossa and trying to attack him. "You've got to stop it! Stop it!" she screamed at him, pounding on his back. He turned around and grabbed her hands so she wouldn't hit him anymore.

Barbossa smiled evilly. "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour," he said, pushing her towards his crew, making her scream. _Poor Elizabeth, she's actually not that bad, she's just a bit prissy. Ha! Kidding! She's sooooooooo annoying!_

Suddenly Will leaped up onto the deck. "Barbossa!" he yelled. "She goes free." He picked up a pistol and pointed it at Barbossa. _Oh Will, you should find someone better. She's not worth it._

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa asked.

"She goes free!" Will said again.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa said, smirking at Will.

Jack, who wasn't tied up with us for some reason, half whispered to Will. "Don't do anything stupid." He put his hands together and motioned like he was praying.

Then Will had a glint in his eye. "You can't. I can," he said to Barbossa, pointing the pistol at himself instead. Me, Elizabeth, Zuri, Chelsie and Indiana all jumped when he did that.

"Like that," Jack said quietly.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, frowning.

Jack ran out in front of Barbossa. "No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though - eunuch," he said. Will's face went a bit red, but he stayed strong.

"My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins," he yelled. Jack's head dropped and he walked back to where he was standing before.

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Ragetti said, noticing the similarity.

"On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker," Will told Barbossa.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free," he said again. I think we've got it covered that she's going free, Will.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asked. Jack pointed to himself.

Will saw. "And the crew - the crew are not to be harmed." _Bugger! That's not the right thing to say, considering that Barbossa doesn't exactly think of Jack, my friends and I as part of the crew._

Barbossa smiled. "Agreed." _Uh oh._

A minute later, Elizabeth was being pushed over to the plank by some of the Pearl's crew. "Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Pintel said to her. She was nearly shaking with fear.

"Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!" Will nearly screamed at him.

I covered Chelsie's ears and Indiana covered Zuri's. "William! It's not wise to curse with children present!" I joked. Some of the crew that was tied up chuckled, and Jack smiled, but Will ignored us.

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa laughed as two pirates from his crew gagged Will with the rag that he had tied in his hair to keep it out of his face. Barbossa turned to Elizabeth. "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye," his crew agreed, some of them laughing.

"So, I'll be having that dress back before you go," Barbossa said to Elizabeth, holding out his hand.

Jack mumbled something to the pirate next to him, earning him a growl from the pirate.

Elizabeth tossed the dress at Barbossa. "It goes with your black heart."

Barbossa pressed the dress to his face. "Ooh, it's still warm," he said, throwing it into the crowd of his crew.

"Off you go! Come on!" one pirate shouted.

"Too long!" Bo'sun shouted, stomping on the edge of the plank. Elizabeth screamed and fell in the water.

Jack pretended to laugh with the other pirates. Then he noticed that he was being dragged to the plank and stopped, turning to face Barbossa. "I'd really rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack... Jack. Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip," he said, pointing to the tiny island in the distance. My stomach dropped and I gaped at the speck of godforsaken land.

"I did notice," Jack said, looking at Barbossa like he was a little kid that didn't want to take the consequences of his actions.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape...but I doubt it," Barbossa smirked. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Jack. "Off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," Jack said, trying to buy himself some time and maybe change Barbossa's mind, too.

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward," Barbossa said. He then took the pistol from the pirate that retrieved it for him.

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman...would give us a pair of pistols," Jack challenged, still trying to buy some time.

"It'll be one pistol as before, and you can be the gentleman and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself," Barbossa said, throwing the pistol into the sea. Jack jumped in after it.

Then, of course, me, Indiana, Chelsie and Zuri were pulled out from the rope and taken to the plank. We still had all of our effects, so we didn't feel the need to ask for a pistol each.

Indiana looked at me, then jumped into the water. I was going to jump in next, but turned to say something to everyone before I went.

"Adiós, pirates. Until next time," I said before diving into the icy water.

I was followed by Chelsie, then Zuri, who after struggling like a snake - all the while uttering very colourful words in her native language of Swahili - was carelessly thrown overboard with no regard to the plank.

We all swam to the island that was the most hated place in the world, in my opinion anyway. When we got to shore, we looked around at the place that, apart from Jack and I, had only heard about in stories.


	17. Drunk

**Okay...I am a terrible person. I am honestly so sorry to anyone who is actually still trying to read this. I am going to shut up now and upload...**

 **Sorry again... :(**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Drunk**

Jack looked back to the _Pearl_. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship," he said sadly. Then he walked off, Elizabeth following him. We decided to follow after them, too.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So, we can escape in the same way you did then," she told Jack, who turned to face her.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The _Black Pearl_ is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice - unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him," Jack said. Then he turned to me, waving his arms about. "If you will, Valley."

Elizabeth kept talking to him as I knock on a tree trunk. "But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You and Valencia vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Trading Company." I took four huge steps and then jumped a few times. _Found it._ "You two sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirates I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" she asked Jack, who walked over to where I was standing.

"Last time...we were here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time," he said, opening the secret cellar door that I had just found. He looked in then stepped down the steps. "The rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably...have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that," he finished, emerging from the cellar with two bottles of rum in his hands.

Jack moved out of the way, and Zuri climbed down and got us some rum. "So that's it then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow and his little sister Captain Valencia Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!"

"I did, too," I said, earning a shocked look from Elizabeth. Yes, after that disaster, we all know that rum is not a good drink for an 8-year-old.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, luv," Jack said, walking back to the beach. She chased after him, and we followed her back again.

"So, is there any truth to the other stories?" she asked Jack. We all sat around Jack, with Elizabeth standing in front of him.

" _Truth?_ " Jack said. He pulled back his right sleeve, revealing a thick, white scar below the Sparrow tattoo. Then he pulled back his left sleeve, showing her the lightning-like scar that covered his forearm. Finally, he pulled down his tunic, revealing two marks where he was once shot on the right side of his chest. "No truth at all," he said. "We still have a month, maybe more. Keep a weather eye open for passing ships and our chances are clear." He took a swig of rum from the bottle that he had just opened.

"And what about Will?" Elizabeth asked. "We have to do something."

"You're absolutely right," Jack said, putting the cork in the bottle and rolling it down to her feet. Then he picked up and opened the other bottle that was sitting next to him. "Here's luck to you, Will Turner."

Elizabeth looked at the bottle for a second, before picking it up and coming to sit next to me. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho," she muttered before taking a swig.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said, looking out at the water. "Just a song that I learnt when I was a child, when I actually thought it'd be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Let's hear it," Jack piped up on the other side of me. "Come on, we've got the time. Let's have it."

"No," she said, fairly annoyed. "I'd need to have a lot more to drink." _Well that was the wrong thing to say, Lizzie._

"How much more?" Jack asked.

Three hours of drinking and talking later, all six of us were singing and dancing around a fire like natives. "We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

"Ouch!" Jack said when he stood in the fire. Then we continued with our song.

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me."

"I love this song! Really bad eggs!" Jack yelled. "Ooh." He fell down, pulling us to the ground with him. "When I get the _Pearl_ back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," Elizabeth said. She was funny when she was drunk. She had possibly drunk the most rum, after Jack of course. Me and my friends decided to lay low on the rum for now.

"Not just the Spanish Main, luv. The entire ocean. The entire world. Wherever we want to go, we'll go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails that's what a ship needs... but what a ship is...what the _Black Pearl_ really is...is freedom," Jack told her, moving a lot closer to her. _Okayyyy, this is getting just a little weird._ I decided to turn around and face my friends instead and try to get some sleep.

"Jack...it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

"Oh, yes. But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved."

"Mr. Sparrow...I'm not entirely sure that I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

"I know exactly what you mean, luv."

"To freedom."

"To the _Black Pearl_." Then I fell asleep.


	18. Gone

**Chapter 17: Gone**

I woke up in the morning to the smell of smoke and someone yelling, "Yes, the rum is gone!" That got my attention. I shot up right away, noticing that the trees were on fire and that there was a big pile of burnt barrels and bottles of rum. Next to the mess stood Elizabeth, throwing more rum into the fire. _Ooh, someone is going to die._

"Why is the rum gone?" Jack, who was running after her as she came to sit on the beach, yelled. By now Chelsie, Zuri and Indiana had also woken up and were looking around with very angry expressions.

"One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me, do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?" Elizabeth shouted back at Jack. _I take back everything nice that I thought about her. I hate that prissy little brat now. She burnt everything. All of the scenery. All of the shade. All of the rum. Time to kill her._

"But why is the rum gone?" I screamed at her, pulling out my sword and stalking towards her. She couldn't just take away our precious rum, the only thing that would keep us alive until someone found us.

Elizabeth obliviously sat down on the beach as my three friends roughly restrained me and took my weapon. "Just wait, Sparrows. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon," she said. I hissed viciously, baring my fairly-well-looked-after teeth. My respect for her had completely diminished into oblivion.

Jack was standing behind her, and he pulled his pistol out to shoot Elizabeth. I nodded my head furiously at him, but then he thought better of it, put the pistol back and stalked off. I growled and trudged through the sand after him. Chelsie followed us as we angrily ventured around the island.

"'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here, Jack. Must've been terrible for you.' Well it bloody is now!" he yelled, imitating Elizabeth. We were at the other end of the island now. We looked out into the horizon and spotted the _Dauntless._ "There'll be no living with her after this," Jack muttered, and we walked back to Elizabeth, Zuri and Indiana.


	19. Arguments

**Chapter 18: Arguments**

"But we've got to save Will," Elizabeth argued with the commodore and her father. We were aboard the Dauntless now, and we five pirates were standing around, watching, and Jack occasionally had an input in the argument. The rest of us stayed quiet. We had come up with a plan before we were brought onto the ship.

"No. You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Wig man yelled. All of these people that were wearing wigs looked bloody hilarious!

"Then we condemn him to death," Elizabeth said.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy," Wig man said. Pfft. Will didn't engage in piracy, he still didn't like pirates, as far as I knew. Engaging in piracy is becoming a pirate, not asking some for help. _Get your facts right, Wiggy!_

"To rescue me. To prevent anything from happening to me," Elizabeth shouted.

Jack decided to intervene then. "If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The _Pearl_ was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The _Black Pearl._ The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" he asked, talking right in Norrington's face.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," he replied, pushing Jack back to where he was previously standing.

"Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift," Elizabeth said, shocking nearly everyone in our little circle.

"Elizabeth. Are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Wig man asked.

"I am," she said. I'm not completely sure who she loved, but I think it's Will and that she's going to break this dude's heart.

Jack, however, saw the brief silence as an opportunity to say a little more. "A wedding! I love weddings...drinks all around!" he cheered, extending his arms out at the end. Norrington gave him a look. "I know. 'Clap him in irons', right?" Jack said, dropping his head and putting his hands together in front of him.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta. You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?"

"Inescapably clear," Jack said, then he was dragged to the helm.

"As for you ladies, you have a choice. You can either return to Port Royal with us and start a new life away from pirates, or you can go and sit in the brig and be hanged when we arrive there," he said. Then he looked at me. "You don't have a choice, you'll be hanged with your brother without a doubt." I really didn't like him, so I decided to scream at him.

"I'm gonna kill you first!" I yelled at him, lunging. Guards swarmed around me immediately and forcefully held me back while Norrie looked on with a bored expression as if he wasn't the slightest bit fazed.

"Fetch me some irons, will you," he said to the man with an equally bored expression that appeared next to him. The man walked off.

As soon as he was gone, I broke free from the guards and gave Norrington a roundhouse kick to the side of his head.

"I hate you, bastardo! If you do anything - anything - to my friends - my brother - I will not hesitate to kill you!" I screamed, my Spanish accent heavier than usual as I unsheathed my sword. Chelsie, Zuri and Indiana copied my actions.

That made the rest of the crew on the ship turn their attention to us. They came over to us and pointed their weapons at us. Jack also came over and stood in front of us.

"Está bien, Valley. Está bien. It's okay," he reassured me, calming me somewhat. Then he turned to Norrington. "If you do anything to these girls, I won't hesitate to kill you, either. And you know I mean it," Jack growled, giving the commodore a deathly glare to show that he meant business.

Norrington hesitantly commanded his men to lower their weapons, giving Jack a look that said that he definitely was not impressed. It was pretty funny, to be honest.

After that, everything went back to how it was before our little commotion happened. We were all allowed to stay around Jack, and we were sitting on crates around the helm as he guided the ship to Isla de Muerta. After that we were allowed to roam the ship, but couldn't talk to anyone else, only each other.

It took us two and a half days to get there. When we did, Jack was allowed to go in a boat with Norrington so he could tell the commodore his plan. The rest of us were locked in the Captain's cabin with Elizabeth. _Well, our first plan didn't work, so it's time for Plan B._


	20. Plans

**Hello. I am so sorry to everyone who is actually reading this, as i know i have not uploaded in a while. Please don't hate me. I am currently half way through writing the second** **instalment, and will most probably finish writing that before I begin uploading it. But I will finish uploading this story in the meantime. Please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Sorry again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PotC, and my sister gave me the metaphorical ownership of Valley, but I did not create her.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Plans**

Plan B was pretty much the same plan as the one we had the last time we were here - tie all the sheets together and make a rope to climb down. Except, this time, we were able to access a dingy to get across the water instead of swimming.

When we got into the dingy, Elizabeth took us to the shore, and then went to free the others on the _Pearl_. We ran inside and caught up to Jack, who was just about to make his presence in the cave known.

I ran up to him and tapped him on the back. He turned around and gave me a look that told me he had a plan and to go along with it. Then he turned back around and started into the cave.

"Beg your pardon," Jack said, pushing his way through the crowd of pirates. The four of us followed him close behind as the surrounding pirates stared in awe.

Barbossa was standing on top of a mountain of treasure, behind the chest that the Aztecs gave to Cortés. He was getting ready to slit Will's throat. "Begun by blood..."

"Excuse me," Chelsie muttered.

"Sorry," Indiana said, not sorry at all.

Barbossa leaned in to slit Will's throat. "By blood un-" He stopped, noticing the five of us for the first time.

"Jack!" Will said, partly relieved, partly annoyed.

"What about us?" Zuri asked Will, gesturing between me, Chelsie, Indiana and herself. Will half smiled at us but said nothing.

"S'not possible." Barbossa looked shocked.

"Not probable," I corrected him.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will asked.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised. So, we're all men of our word really except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman," Jack said, grinning at the end of his speech.

"Shut up!" Barbossa yelled. "You're next." He leaned in to slit Will's throat again.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack said, stepping forward. Bo'sun put his hand on Jack's shoulder to stop him.

"No, I really think I do," Barbossa told Jack.

"Your funeral," Jack said, crossing his arms in front of him.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Well, because," Jack stopped to push Bo'suns hand off his shoulder to step forward. "...because the _HMS Dauntless_ , pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you."

"And I suppose you have a plan, aye?" Barbossa asked Jack, looking at him with an annoyed expression.

"Aye. Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the _Dauntless_. They do what they do best. Robert's your Uncle, Fannie's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the _Pearl_? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as... _Commodore_ Barbossa. Savvy?" Jack questioned Barbossa hopefully. _I have to admit, it is a very good and mischievous plan._

"I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," Barbossa said viciously, turning to scowl at Will. Zuri, Chelsie, Indiana and I looked to Jack for an answer. Indiana looked hopeful, most probably hoping that Jack had a plan that did not involve Will's death.

"No, no, not at all by all means, kill the whelp," Jack answered. Indiana nearly retaliated, but I quickly reached out to cover her mouth, giving her a reassuring look. She calmed down a bit.

"Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance..." Jack picked up four medallions from the chest that he was now standing next to. "After you've killed Norrington's men... Every..." drop. "Last..." drop. "One." He dropped three medallions back into the chest, secretly slipping one into the sleeve of his tunic.

Will noticed. "You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name," he said, going along with the plan for once.

"Yeah," Jack answered, giving Will a look.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa butted in again.

"Fifteen," Jack said back.

"Forty."

"Twenty-five. And I'll buy you the hat. A really big one... _Commodore_ ," Jack negotiated.

"We have an accord," Barbossa said, shaking Jack's hand.

Jack turned to the crowd of pirates that were watching all of this. "All hands to the boats," Jack commanded. Then he saw Barbossa look at him in disapproval. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents...take a walk," Barbossa told them.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asked, not getting any answer as the crowd of pirates began to shrink, until there were only a few left to make sure we didn't leave the cave.


End file.
